headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (EctoplasmicCat)
|-|Chaoticverse= My main universe, where Chaotic Harmony takes place and Sonic Underground is canon. This universe is also canon in my Cadanceverse. Personality Sonic is notable for having a very cocky and arrogant attitude, often taking pride in his speed and abilities. Despite this, he knows when his brash behavior can cause harm to others, especially if he starts to gloat. Sonic seems to follow his own rules, often striving for freedom and hardly ever cares what others think of him and his attitude. He is also a thrill-seeker and adventurous. He is very charmastic and extroverted as well. Despite his cocky attitude, he does have good sportsmanship and can accept when he loses a race or battle. Sonic always does what he thinks is right, as seen by his acts of heroism and bravery. He is kind, generous, and loyal to his friends and family. He is often regarded as kind at heart and is completely against the idea of evil. Sonic also hates lies and injustice. Despite him usually being calm and carefree, Sonic is impatient, impulsive, and has a short-temper. His impulsiveness makes him reckless and could cause him to act without thinking, often accidentally endangering the lives of others and himself. If he witnesses any kind of cruel or unjust behavior in any shape or form, he would often lash out in anger. Because of his desire for freedom and adventure, he loathes the idea of being restrained or trapped. Being cooped for too long could cause him to panic and become restless. This might mean he is claustrophobic. He is often hyperactive and never stays in one place, constantly on the move at all times. He also has trouble paying attention. Relationships Miles "Tails" Prower Being that they were both raised in the same household, both Sonic and Tails share a very brotherly relationship with each other. Both of them care, support, and would defend each other, but they do accept each others criticisms for their wrong-doings. They can tell if either party is feeling down or if something is bothering them. They also both share inside jokes and are obviously very close. Despite referring to Tails as a "sidekick", Sonic does treat him as his equal, even though Tails cannot reach the same speeds as Sonic can or the fact that Tails is 7 years younger than him. Although Sonic does tease Tails at times, Tails is aware it's not meant to be hurtful and it is meant to be playful. Their relationship isn't perfect, however, as both of them can have disagreements, mainly due to their different personalities clashing with each other. Neitherless, they do rarely get into any serious arguments. Sonic was the one who nicknamed him "Tails", since Tails doesn't like his name "Miles Prower" very much. Sonia the Hedgehog TBA Manic the Hedgehog TBA Knuckles the Echidna Sonic and Knuckles are both friendly rivals and good friends, making their relationship very complicated. Their differing personalities can cause conflicts as well as arguments. History Immaredothiss Other Facts Favorite Stuff *Loves chili dogs *Favorite color is blue *Really likes bandannas and jackets, but prefers being "natural" (not exactly a naturalist tho, as not wearing clothing is considered normal for mobians) *Enjoys all types of music, but likes rock the most (oddly, he likes calm, slow music). *Kinda sorta likes metal. Don't tell Sonia. Hated Stuff *He doesn't like wearing pants. Don't ask why. *Unfairness and lies he loathes *Hates discrimination. A lot. **Finds third wave feminism/tumblr feminism annoyed, especially when feminists complain to him because he's a guy and he saves the day a lot. Powers/Abilities/Talents *Good at detecting lies *Durability **Is durable enough to withstand his fast speeds. **Kinda hard to bruise him, can take quite a beating *Super speed **Can easily reach Mach 1 in a matter of seconds **Can exceed speeds past Mach 1, aka the speed of sound **Can actually create sonic booms **Fast and agile, of course *Chaos energy manipulation **This is a rare ability. **Is connected to the Chaos Emeralds **Can use chaos powers and turn super **Can "share" his super form with others, turning them super as well. Sense of Humor *Still likes those old early 2000's memes *Always messes around and taunts when fighting, but knows when to be serious *Likes puns *Often the straight man in humorous situations *"Gotta Go Fast" is funny to him and he says it a lot. Physical Stuff *Quills are, in fact, sharp (at least in the ends). Be careful when touching them lol. *Similar to most mobian hedgehogs, his quills work like hair. *Soft fur Mental Stuff *ADHD **Undiagnoised, but has it nonetheless **Often has trouble paying attention and gets easily distracted **Finds it hard to focus at times **Disorganized. You should see the way his room looks. **Hates being bored. Being bored for a long time will cause paranoia. **Often feels the need that he has to m o v e **Impulsive and impatient, of course. **Often has problems controlling his emotions *Aquaphobia **Fully aware that hedgehogs can swim, but he can't. RIP. **Can exceed to simply getting splashed/soaked in water **Completely fine with showers, however **Could possible get panic attacks if near water, even if it's shallow *Claustrophobia **Closed, small spaces and caves freak him out **Tight clothing also freak him out (such as scarves or sweaters) **Mainly because of his desire for freedom **If his claustrophobia acts out for too long, he could get paranoid and have a panic attack Language Stuff *Doesn't swear often. Usually uses alternatives like "fork" and "fudge". **This doesn't apply to spanish or japanese swears. **Will swear in english if you piss him off or offend him, usually it's a slip-up though. *Technically multilingual/trilingual, can speak clear english, fluently in spanish, and understands japanese. |-|Nikkiverse= TBA |-|Stoogeverse= |-|Boomverse= |-|Maskverse= TBA Category:Under Construction